Memories
by Alchery
Summary: Kai Goes through some pictures. KaTy. Yaoi. ManxMan. Shounen Ai. Enjoy!


Memories

It all started so long ago, I can't really remember how long it was when I started beyblading. I can't even remember when I was the captain of the Bladebreakers. So many years have past since then. But can you really blame me? Like someone of twenty-eight and almost thirty could remember… God, that sounds old now compared to then. But I guess the reason I can't remember is because I've somehow decided to block out some of those memories. All the things I did back then, how I acted… Who would want to remember all that? Guess it messed with all that.

I walked into the large basement/mini unfinished guest house and look in one of the storage closets for some boxes that had yet to be moved. I took out one of the boxes that were labeled "pictures". I sat down in one of the folding chairs placing the box between my legs so I could go through everything better.

I opened the lid and the first picture I seen had definitely caught my attention. I picked up the photo and could do nothing but smile. It was of Takao and I. We were at his grandfathers Dojo and we were training almost that whole day. I had stepped outside to relax and get some fresh air. I seated myself by the door in front of the garden. I had closed my eyes and I heard the door slide open. It was Takao who wanted to make sure I was okay. That's when we both found out we loved each other.

I loved him, but for some odd reason, I couldn't help but wonder why he loved me back? I had left him so many times, I had hurt him so many times, ignored him when he tried to talk to me. This all, of course, was when we weren't friends, and I was captain of the Bladebreakers as the representative team in Japan for the BBA.

But why would I want to remember all that I did to Takao…? God, I never truly thought I would have him by my side. Nor did I truly realize how much I cared for him. How we went from rivals in the dish, to friends who still fought -verbally and in the dish-, to suddenly loving each other by my surprise. Not such a shocker now. I still love him so much, and I show him everyday. Always telling him how much I love him, how we spend our silent moments with each other, and when we make love.

Yeah, you heard me right, I'm still with him. And I love him as much as I did when we were younger. I proposed to him before he turned eighteen and when his birthday passed, we got married privately with only our closest friends, via the old team, Kenny, Hilary, and Takao's grandfather, brother and father. Yeah, they were there. I wasn't up for the idea of having people their, but I did so for my Takao.

The picture of the event wasn't all that far in the box. I smiled wider at that memory: it felt awkward at the beginning of the private ceremony, but everything faded when it all began. I trace my thumb of us holding hands, standing side my side. Both of us smiling contently, eyes closed peacefully, Takao's head resting on my shoulder, and my head lying upon his. Everyday since then has felt like that day.

I continue to dig through the box of our past and stumbled across one of the original photographs that the BBA took when Takao, Max, Rei and I became the reps of Japan. We had won the National Championships. Takao from Japan; Max from the US; Rei from China; and I, Hiwatari Kai, from cold Russia. Boy did that suit me then.

I had indeed softened my cold heart over those three years. That's how long we had known each other, my beloved bluenette and I? Felt longer then that to me. Probably felt the same way for my husband. Heh, feels wired to say that, too.

What else was strange, was that Takao and I were somehow able to bare a child. Well, Takao gave birth, I guess you could say. I just did the work of pounding him into the mattress in the bedroom. But we have more then one child: We have three. Two boys and a baby girl who's only two, to be exact. Kisho, who's seven and looks like me, clings on to me as if I were his shield from bullies at school, but acts like I did at his age. Yasashiku, who's five and is the spitting image of Takao, is exactly like him from every detail. Takao loves him dearly. And I know why he does. I love him for all our son is too. He's his father. And then our angel, Etsu. Already walking and somewhat talking. She has Takao's hair, my eyes and skin color… She's finally a mix of us.

As the hours of the afternoon pass till almost nine o'clock, I have went through a little less then three boxes full of pictures over the years. Pictures of when I was little, when Takao was little, everything that happened with the BBA, the surprises of Rei and Max becoming boyfriends – and still are to this day –. To Pictures of our kids and us, our combined family, down to every trip with old friends and family. Everything was rushing back to me. How I could almost forget all this dumbfounds me.

"Kai?"

I snap out of all my thoughts and look up to see my other angel at the bottom of the stairs. He just stands there with his hand on the wall and the other to his side as he looks at me smiling. His hair just as long as in all the pictures and just as dark as midnight blue. His eyes shining even without light hitting them. My light in what was once my darkness.

"What are you doing? You've been down here for a long while now." He said as he began to walk over my way.

"I was just…" I began as he leaned down to rest his head on my shoulders, rapping his arms around my neck from behind. "Just going through some boxes; all of them photographs. Did I happen to worry you?" I asked as I rubbed my thumb on his cheek.

"Not really, I just hadn't seen you almost all day, that's all." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at his gesture and rubbed his arm.

I removed his arms from around my neck and maneuvered him onto my lap to face me. I placed my hands on part of his face and neck and rubbed his cheeks again with my thumbs. We smiled at each other and just looked at each other in the eyes. I could never stop loving him, and I never will. I could praise him everyday and never get tired of it. You would think a woman would do this to me, but no. He was the closest to a woman that happened to be another man. He looks girlier than he did when we met.

We sat that way, just admiring one another's silent company. I rested my forehead against his and looked into his eyes still smiling. Kissing his lips softly, I whispered "I love you." earning a blush and a bigger smile from my partner.

A slight crying was heard from upstairs and Takao quickly got up of my lap to check who was crying about what. I followed along suit as we walked up the stairs from the basement. And then there in the living room, were Kisho, Yasashiku, and Etsu. Etsu was sitting on the living room floor with her hands in a fist next to her eyes as she cried. Kisho and Yasashiku were standing there watching over their baby sister. Yasashiku looked frightened about Etsu well being as he tried to talk to her. Kisho just stood there, and even though his face was straight, he was scared for her. He could barely hide it.

Takao rushed over to the crying youngster and picked her up into his arms. He held our angel and tried to calm her down as he cooed to her calmly and softly. As Takao tried to settle Etsu down, I asked the boys what happened.

"Kisho and I were playing and – and she came up behind me when I stopped running and – and she bumped into me really hard and fell down." Yasashiku never looked up at me; he just kept his eyes down cast at his twiddling fingers. I looked at Kisho and asked for confirmation. He shook his head quickly like any normal seven year old would. I sighed and patted their heads smiling. "Then she'll be fine, okay? Daddy has her." Both boys relaxed as they heard Takao walk in holding a calm Etsu with puffy eyes.

"You two should be in bed anyways, I told you that almost two hours ago. Good try sneaking around me and your father, though." Takao stated like a true parent. The boys groaned and walked to their bedrooms. It was amazing how obedient they are at this age.

After the boys were back into bed and Etsu put to sleep, Takao and I retreated to our bedroom. We changed into our night cloths and crawled into bed and under the sheets. Takao scooted over to my side of the bed and snuggled up against my chest.

"Why did you go through all the pictures in the closet down there?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Because," I rose his head up and lowered mine as I softly but passionately kissed him on his lips. "I never want to forget anything that has happened to us. To remind me why I've never lost my passion for you." I told him quietly.

Takao got up from his lay position and got on top of me. "I'm lovingly happy to know that." He smiled as he bent down and kissed me. We parted again and I brought him back into another kiss. I wanted to feel him; I wanted to feel inside him, just to remember what it was like when we first physically loved each other. I wanted to make another memory.


End file.
